


Just another backstory

by Fanfiction_obsession



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Backstory, IT'S PERRYSHMIRTZ WEEK GUYS!, M/M, Perryshmirtz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_obsession/pseuds/Fanfiction_obsession
Summary: Late at night and miles deep in high school teacher paperwork, sometimes Heinz Doofenshmirtz still has a backstory or two left in him. Thankfully Perry will always be there to listen.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Just another backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Perryshmirtz week 2020 day 1: 'Backstory/First Meeting' (I threw in a little of both.)  
> Usually I post my Perryshmirtz fics on my fanfiction.net account, but since I wanted to put them in the collection I decided I'd post to both accounts, and I'll be crossposting the rest of the fics soon probably.

“You know, before I met you I didn’t have anybody to monologue to Perry the Platypus.” 

You nod a bit to show you’re listening and reach for the pencil on the other side of him. It’s a Thursday night and you've dragged your unfinished piles of paperwork upstairs to his penthouse, and joined him. He grades almost casually, pencil rolling marks over the bio tests, marks as though he’s not really concentrating on them. His hair falls over his face in the messy way you’ve become so used to, and you reach up a paw to ruffle it, in the way you know he likes. 

“It’s not like I didn’t backstory or anything, it was just weird talking to chairs and stuff.”

That makes you pause a bit. It sounds like he’s going into something here, and if he is, he deserves your full attention. 

“I mean it got kinda lonely but I talk a lot so I just kept talking and talking.” 

You chirr a bit and he smiles at you, but it’s a melancholy smile, masking the pain you know hides beneath. 

“It’s alright Perry the Platypus. Then I met you! You listen a bunch and you don’t mind my endless talking. Well if you do you’ve never said anything. Do you mind it Perry the Platypus?” 

No, of course not. You never minded. Okay that’s a lie, maybe it was annoying on day one. But once you learned how much it meant to him you started listening with all of your heart. 

“I know, I know. But I gotta have reassurance that I’m not just talking to the chair still.” 

The chair in question sits in the corner, purple in all it’s faded glory. You know that chair- the two of you took a nap on it last week. You’re still not sure where Heinz is going with this backstory- if it could be called that- but now you’ve got to listen to it all the way through. You abandon your paperwork to sit in his lap. 

He sets his papers to the side and takes off his reading glasses that you know he doesn’t actually need (he likes the aesthetic) and runs his calloused fingers through your fur. 

“You know I didn’t talk much, back in Gimmelshtump right? Well talking was... frowned upon in my household unless it was important. Of course everything Roger had to say was important. All the times Father told be to be still were important. Every time Mother was displeased with my actions it was important. But nothing I had to say ever was.” 

You’re actually surprised you haven't heard this story before. Seems like it would be an important one, considering your boyfriend’s love of talking. 

“I would be like, “Mothe-” and I wouldn’t even finish the word before Father yelled, “Waste!” and threw me outside to act as a lawn gnome. You do remember that backstory right, Perry the Platypus?” 

Of course you do. How could you ever forget? 

“Anyway, when I came to America everyone talked so much. Words were being traded freely instead of locked away. It was magical. But every time I went to open my mouth I remembered Father.” 

You grab one of his hands between your paws. Sometimes that helps with the light shivering you used to miss before. You don’t miss it anymore. He pets your fur with the other hand, still staring at some unidentifiable point on the opposite wall. 

“So I went into poetry. It was a nice compromise, important words, but still words I could speak. Then Roger came to America.” 

Here it comes. 

“You know, he never seemed to have any trouble with words. Anytime he opened his mouth to speak it was important. It wasn’t even just Mother and Father but crowds of people, all waiting to hear what he had to say. Then he got a seat on the Danville Board and even more people wanted to hear him.” 

Heinz takes a breath and seems to calm a bit, which is good because he was starting to become quite agitated. You worried about falling out of his lap. You shift around to remind him you’re still here. You’re here and you’re listening. 

“Then came Charlene. At first it seemed like she wanted to listen to me. I opened up a bit but it turns out all she wanted to hear was stuff that would make her laugh. Then Vanessa then, well you know the rest.” 

You nod. You do know the rest, very well. He’s told you quite a bit about it all. 

“Anyway, on weekends without Vanessa it was so quiet in this penthouse, so so so quiet that sometimes I-” 

He stops for a second. You know the implication behind the words he doesn't say. 

“- yeah. I don’t really wanna talk about it. To stop doing that, I started talking. Started yapping at the wall one day and never really stopped. Until you came along Perry the Platypus.”

What you want to know is exactly how long he talked at the wall, trying to convince himself his words were not important. You'll never let him go back to that place in his life. Never again. You wrap your paws around him in a hug. 

“Yeah you know. Thank you Perry the Platypus. You listen to me, me and my meaningless backstories.” 

As sentimental as it was, that sentence deserved the flick to the forehead you gave him. 

“Owww what was that fo- yeah yeah I know. No negative self-talk. I got it. You don’t have to look so smug Perry the Platypus.” 

Oh but you do. He’s learning. You’ll drive it in as many times as you need to. He matters. His story matters. His words matter. They are important. 

“Ah I guess I forgot about the grading. Oh well. I’ll just do it tomorrow morning. Want some tea Perry the Platypus?” 

You nod and follow him into the kitchen. Even if he doesn’t believe it today, hopefully someday he will. 

His words are important, and they always will be to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Can't wait to post for the rest of the prompts!


End file.
